


What Would you Even Know?

by UnderSnowVixen



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous-Gender Reader (Pyre), Gen, Named Reader (Pyre), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stream of Consciousness, The Reader doesn't know sahrian lol thats the whole AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSnowVixen/pseuds/UnderSnowVixen
Summary: The Reader falls, and understands nothing. The words being said between their friends hold no meaning to them. The ends up not being as much of a problem as it should be.This is my first fic! I've had this on the mind since I learned that the Book of Rites and the songs are canon in English, and the characters speak a semi-conlang, Sahrian!completely unbeta'd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all words spoken in English (the Voice, some of Volfred's lines, and some songs) as well as the Book are understandable to the reader! Basically any spoken word that isn't in italics.  
> im writing the reader as an NB lesbian but its super ambiguous. just mentions of cute girls and being gay here or there.

I remember nothing.

 

Of course, that may be due to the massive waterfall I presume to have fallen down. I may have hit my head. It would explain the all-encompassing pain. I’m slouching in the sand for a bit, too tired to move. Ok, it’s been a while, let’s try to get up, and–

 

Nope. Not happening.

 

Too tired, too hungry, too sick, too broken. I’m running out of things to keep me awake, but I know if I fall asleep I would likely not wake up. Where even am I? I remember… a library. And fire. And a very, very large, terrifying masked man.

 

But this is not a library. This is a desert. There is no fire. Just a putrid river. There is no strange masked man. Just little old me. What?

 

Spoke too soon. Three masked figures step out of a wagon that wasn’t there a moment ago. There is a tall woman who has a horned mask, what looks like a dog with a jawed mask, and a man with a tall mask. They are not near as terrifying as the man in my memories. They’re talking to each other.

 

Two of them leave, but the man remains. He takes off his mask and… what is he saying. Is that Latin? Russian? It’s definitely not English, gods know. But he’s talking to me. The speech is comforting, even if I don’t understand it. He gives me water and helps me up. He says something more, but I don’t catch much. He told me his name, probably, but with every word a mystery, my best guess could just be a conjunction.

 

He gave me water, and I sense no ill will, so I follow him inside the wagon.

 

It’s a mess, but feels cozy. It’s definitely a home. I hope I’m not intruding to much,I’d hate to be rude. The two from before are looking at some books. Books!

 

Right, the library! It had been burned because it was illegal. Nobody should read, so libraries shouldn’t exist. Why was I in a library? I don’t generally break laws. Well. Anyway, the terrifying man was a judge or something. I had been punished, because of books. Why are books illegal? Books are wonderful.

 

Well, that’s a start, I suppose. The group starts talking again, and I try to see if I can remember this language at all. If I lived where the others did, it follows we would all speak the same language, right? Oh, the woman is taking of her mask. Wow she’s pretty. She also probably said her name, but I weren’t listening because I was too busy being a big gay. Names are usually the last thing in a sentence, right? Unless she wasn’t saying “My name is” and was saying “X is what I am called” or “X is my name”, plus there’s always the chance this language is structured differently than any I know!

 

Oh boy. The dog-shaped this is actually a dog. Why does this dog have a mustache, I wonder. But now is not the time for that! I have to at least get one of their names. Name. Name. Name. Name. Oh fuck the dog’s stopped talking I missed it. They're talking to each other but staring at me. This sucks. Ok the dog is addressing you. What is this dang dog saying! The other two seem to understand it. I’ll just play it safe and say nothing.

 

Oh no they’re still waiting. This seems to be important. Were they asking my name? Oh no oh no oh no.

 

“My name is Staryn.” I sure hope that was right.

 

_ “What?”  _ The man asks, in his language. Dang. The woman hands me a book. Ok, this I can do. Reading is good. I hope it’s in a language I speak.

 

Oh thank the gods its in English. Geez, it’s pretty archaic. Reads like a religious text. Wait, what? ‘Oblige the voice’…?

 

I say “What?” one of the group, the exiles? The man looks concerned. And then I faint...ed? I think? I can still see the boo-

 

“Reader!” oh thank god its English. Oh wa _ it isn’t that!  _ “Dare you tamper with forbidden knowledge?” the judge says. Or well. The Voice says, I suppose. He’s even more terrifying when he’s in my head. I’m definitely not imagining this, this is real and in my head. He’s still yammering, but I’m more interested in what’s going on below. There are two flames, over glass sigils. the Exiles I had met with are on one side, wearing their masks.The man yells something to me. I don’t understand, but I feel the emotion behind it. He’s making me a promise, along with the others, but they need my help. I will gladly give it.


	2. Chapter 2

It is fairly difficult to guide three separate people who all move differently than you do playing a sport you've never played with a voice berating you inside your own head. But you know what! I did that! Sure, our pyre nearly got doused, and the other team was obviously holding back so we could learn the ropes, but we won, so there's that! I’m a bit sad, though. The other team might just be illusions, but they really seemed like people. If they are people, then I feel like they had just… given up. Also, the judge is a dick, I hate him, and I hope he isn’t the only person who speaks English down here. Wherever here is.

 

After that… experience, the tall woman beckons me outside and hands me a map. She seems to have caught on to the fact that I can’t speak a word of their language. I look up where she is pointing, and the stars gleam with an unnatural light. From what the brightest star tells me, I am able to find the same titanic ridge on the map. I show the woman, and she nods. While we head back inside, she gestures to herself again, and says what I can only assume is her name. I point back, repeating what she had said.

 

“Jodariel?” She nods. I gesture to myself in the same way, saying “Staryn,” my own name, and we head inside. She calls to one of her fellows, the man.

 

“Hedwyn,” she says, “ _ The Reader does not speak Sahrian. This may be a problem. _ ”

 

“ _ Jodi, as long as the Reader can guide us through rites, it will all be fine. We can try to teach them if you think it will be necessary. _ ” While I cannot understand him, he sounds kind. I trust him. 

“ _ Where are we going?”  _ The dog asks.

“ _ The Ridge of Gol. Two hundred leagues East. We need to be there soon. _ ”

Jodariel gives me a hard glare, and then sets to work. The little beasties in the rafters apparently drive the vehicle! How odd.

 

When we reach a prairie area, the Exiles are arguing. There seems to be a fork in the road. One side goes through a boggy area, the other through a higher area. The man- Hedwyn, I think, listens to the other two bicker, then looks to me. I shoot him an incredulous look, and he kinda shrugs and points one way. Looks like we’re taking the high road.

 

Oh no it’s populated. I am staying in this wagon and not getting out until we leave. The dog shoves a package into my arms and says some things. I figure I can just nod, so I do so. Great. Now I’ve got a mystery package.

 

Maybe I can read some of that book before we get to where we’re going? The book just… falls open. I can’t really turn the pages, or chose where I start. That’s fine, as I had read the opening page already and this seemed to only be page three. Also, spot on me. This is definitely a religious text. This guy sounds important. But like. Only one page at a time? Come on, book. That’s rude.

 

Soon enough, we reach where the star told me to go. It really looks like the head of a dragon or something. We prepare, each of the Exiles dressing in their special garb, and I taking a seat towards the side of the field. They’re getting restless, but then, the stars shine with a brilliant light, and the  _ stupid fucking judge calls out to me again _ . I’m just going to… ignore him. Yeah.

 

Our enemies tonight are real people, dressed in gold. Just people. No dogs or massive horned folk. Also, their leader is a dick. He taunts my Exiles and is generally mean. Man, I gotta learn the name of this group. “Exiles” is fine when it’s just my three but when there’s other people, those are also Exiles? And I am an Exile too, so it doesn’t work. Anyway.

 

Time for a real Rite!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha whoops got distracted replaying pyre so i took no notes uhhhh  
> have this, finally

The gold-clad man sneers at us before leaving. We had won, and he seems only prepared to hate us more for it. That’s fine, I didn’t like him anyway. One star yet hangs in the sky, pointing us toward a hot-looking place. I find Jodariel, and show her on the map. She nods, getting to work telling the things in the rafters where we will go.

 

Hedwyn approaches me, and the dog is quick to follow. He gestures a flappy hand motion - talk? - and sits down with me. I see he’s carrying some items. I take it we’re going to do some language practice. Great! I might be able to communicate with them, after all.

 

First, the dog’s name - Rukey, then my own. Then some essentials, like book, mask, food. Well, Maybe it was those, or maybe it was more specific. This is harder than I thought. The wagon starts moving, and I take the book and start reading, since we aren’t going to get anywhere with the limited items. Hedwyn gets my attention, and makes the same ‘talk’ gesture, then points to the book. “You want me to read out loud?” I ask, despite him not being able to understand me. I sigh, and start to read.

 

A while later, Jodariel comes into the main room with… a child. What.

 

The others talk amongst themselves, while I wave at the kid. She brightens up and comes over to me, and starts talking my ear off. “Sorry, kid, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” I am saved by Jodariel, who comes over and talks her down. She’s still incredibly excited though. She must be staying with us for the time being.

 

Hedwyn asks something of her, and she acts confused, and Rukey is unbelieving, and she brightens up, and Oh.

 

“Fae,” I say softly. She brightens up immediately, saying “Fae!  _ That’s it! My name is Fae! _ ” while the others sigh and laugh, having not heard me. How did I know that? What? I didn’t even know what they were talking about, but…

 

We find a good area to rest for the night, especially since Fae is very tired still. I am quieter than usual, and Rukey picks up on this, coming over to sit by me. Even if I can’t speak their language, their companionship is warm and bright. I read the book to pass the time. It’s quite interesting, though a bit heavy-handed.

 

The day done, next day’s breakfast had, we continue on our way across the flat sands. Wait. Is that where we’re going? That’s a huge scorpion what. What. At least it’s dead but geez! That’s terrifying. 

 

Rukey takes his package back from me and carts it off to the… market. What’s a market doing here? Giant scorpions and markets at nowhere. What a weird place this is. He comes back with a talisman, which he gives to me. I can feel the magic in this thing.

 

Night fast approaches. Jodariel and Fae are having… not even an argument. A one-sidedly harsh exchange of words. Though I can see why - Fae wears the robes of one of us. But our opponent approaches, so we can just prepare.

 

The leader of this group is an old dog, with a boy in second command. The boy acts like a teenager, and he probably is, but the dog is polite. He gives Jodariel, who is at point, a small talisman. I gesture Fae away from the pyre, towards where I stand at the side of the field. She will not come to harm by my hand, even if these robes protect from all.

 

The voice comes down again, and before he can get two words out, I think very loudly at him, ‘Why does no one else speak English?’ He either didn’t hear me or is ignoring me.Sure, that’s fine. Going back to ignoring him now.

 

May the rites begin.


End file.
